Heart Warming OneShots
by MarshmellowsSleeping
Summary: This consists of two heart warming one-shots. The first is about DanxRuno, the second is ShunxAlice. A/N: Sorry I couldn't write the JuliexBilly one. It's hard for me to write and the story didn't sound good.
1. DanxRuno

**Me: **Hiiiii everyone! This is a **DanxRuno** one-shot! =) It's my second attempt at this so I'm sorry if it's not good.

**Dan:** Yes! Christmas means lots of food!

**Shun:** Who said anything about Christmas?

**Dan: **… you just had to ruin my moment.

**Me:** Oh well. Anyway, I really hope you'll all enjoy this one-shot!

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Runo's P.O.V.<strong>

It's one thing to hear rumours about your boyfriend cheating and it's another to actually see it… but then there are all these misunderstandings and stupid choices… I was sitting next to the hospital bed sobbing. Julie was near the door with Billy hugging her as she cried as well. Alice was being embraced by Shun near the window. Her cry was silent but there were tears streaming down her cheeks. Marucho was sitting on the ground sobbing. I slowly reached for his hand which was lying there lifelessly on the bed. My sight was blurred as another set of tears flowed out of my eyes without my permission. I held his hand close to my face.

"Dan… I am…s-so s-sorry…" I sobbed. Dan was up on the bed with bandages around parts of his body. He still had his oxygen mask on and I could see the steam fog up the plastic whenever he breathed. He looked amazing even at this state. It was my fault he was like this. It was all my fault… I should have known it was just a misunderstanding. Why would my best friend and my boyfriend be kissing? I felt stupid… I felt horrible and it was almost Christmas too… just a few more minutes… but none of us felt like celebrating. I held his hand to my cheek… it was still warm… I closed my eyes and thought back to what happened…

_5 hours ago…_

_(flashback)_

(Still Runo's P.O.V.)

I smiled cheerfully at the falling snow… yup I was cheerful despite the noisy customers and all the complaining. Dan had promised to take me somewhere special tonight. I sighed happily as I started to wash the dishes Alice was handing to me.

"Let me guess," she smiled innocently, "Dan's taking you somewhere right?"

"Yeah…" I could feel my cheeks heat up. Alice could always see through me. I've known her since we started brawling. I've trusted since the first day we met. She just seemed like that kind of person. I jumped as I heard a loud crash in the café. Alice and I quickly left the kitchen and saw Julie on the ground with a pile of broken dishes.

"Oops…" she smiled embarrassed. Julie was a completely different kind of person. She was bubbly and always excited about something… it could get annoying sometimes but she did help get Dan and me together.

"Julie!" I scolded as I bent down to help her pick up the broken pieces. Alice quickly got a tray and we started to pile the pieces on to it.

"I'm sorry Runo but I couldn't help it! I just got a call from Billy! He's coming tomorrow!" she squealed excitedly. I rolled my eyes annoyed but deep down inside, I was happy she was cheerful again. She hadn't been herself before Billy's call. That's what love can do to you.

"Billy can have dinner with us tomorrow. Shun and I will prepare dinner," Alice offered.

"I hear someone call us," I lifted my head to see my boyfriend kneel down next to me.

"No you didn't. We didn't even mention your name," I rolled my eyes at his excuse.

"Danny's getting better," Julie teased. I could hear Alice's giggle in the background as she got up and brought the tray with her. Shun gently took it from her and brought it to the kitchen for her. I must admit, love does have a huge impact on people. Shun used to be cold until he met Alice. Julie used to be lonely until she met Billy. As for me, I found that Dan had made happier in the odd kind of way. He could be so annoying sometimes but then he could also be romantic in the cheesiest ways. He gently slid his fingers between mine and helped me off the floor.

"I need to clean up around here first before we leave," I stated annoyed. It was Christmas Eve and I still had to work.

"While you're at it… could you maybe make me a sandwich?" he grinned.

"You and your hunger issues," I murmured as I rolled my eyes again.

"What?" he asked. He didn't hear what I said which was good. I didn't want to argue with him, especially not this close to Christmas.

"Nothing," I sighed as I followed Julie and Alice into the kitchen.

"Wait, where are you going?" he questioned.

"To make you a sandwich," I rolled my eyes at him and continued to walk. Once I got into the kitchen, I could hear him getting excited over it. My boyfriend is so immature sometimes… I sighed but made him that sandwich. I got kind of used to him eating a lot but nothing comes between me and my bacon. That's usually where the argument comes in.

"He's hungry again?" Alice giggled as she watched me slap random pieces of meats and vegetables into the sandwich.

"Yeah," I nodded as I placed the piece of bread on top to finish the sandwich.

"Ms. Misaki asked me to run an errand for her. I'll be back soon," Alice smiled.

"Oh, tell Dan to drive you. It'll be quicker and we'll have more time to bake those cookies for tomorrow," I suggested.

"No, it's fine," she smiled.

"Come on Alice. It's the time of giving and Dan needs something to do," I motioned for Dan to come over. I could hear him groan before he got up from the seat and made his way over lazily, "You're going to take Alice to the supermarket."

"What? Why?" he complained.

"Runo, it's fine," Alice refused again.

"Stop being so lazy! Please Dan," I begged. I was actually looking forward to some girl time with Alice and Julie. I really needed to throw some flour and break eggs…

"Fine. I won't argue with you this time," Dan sighed. I tiptoed and pecked him on the cheek.

"Thanks," I grinned as I watched him blush. He was so easy to manipulate.

"Wait, but I thought we were going somewhere tonight," he pouted.

"We will after the cookies," I explained.

"So now cookies come before your boyfriend?" he asked angrily.

"I didn't say that!" I yelled. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I reminded myself that it was almost Christmas and I will not argue with him, "Don't worry Dan. I promise we'll get there in time now her your butt in the car and drive Alice to the supermarket."

"Oh alright fine," he left the café with Alice trailing behind him innocently. After five years of dating, Dan knew better than to argue with me when I'm trying to be nice. I smiled satisfied and then went back to work.

_After the supermarket…_

**Dan's P.O.V.**

After what felt like forever, Alice and I were finally in the car again. She had a long sheet of paper in one hand and a pencil in the other. I waited for her to double check if we got everything before I turned on the engine.

"Okay Dan, I think we got everything," she smiled.

"Alright," I turned on the engine eagerly and drove towards the café. All I could think about was Runo. For once, I was prepared. I had a perfect dinner at my house set up for her. I had put on lights and Christmas decorations, "Um Alice…"

"Yeah?" I waited for me to continue as she folded up the sheet of paper and placed it in her pocket.

"Does Runo like roses?" I asked.

"Of course! Even though she won't admit it, she loves receiving flowers from you," she encouraged. I made a quick stop at the flower shop before returning to the café.

"I think you should get out first. I'll help you with the groceries," I offered as I parked in front of the café. It would be too long a walk if we parked first before getting the groceries.

"Thanks," she nodded and got out of the car. I followed her out and got the trunk open. It was filled with reusable bags full of items. She got a few items and waited for me next to the door. I got a few bags and rushed over to her. I wanted to see Runo ago. I sighed happily as I dreamed of how happy she would be when she saw my house. I didn't notice the piece of ice on the ground and slipped on it. The next thing I knew, I heard a panic gasp and my lips crashed on to another one.

"Dan!"

**Runo's P.O.V.**

It's been an hour already. I hoped nothing bad happened to them. I thought about it for a while and regretted asking Dan to take Alice. He could be so clumsy sometimes.

"Do you think they'll be back soon?" Shun asked me worriedly and when Shun was worried, I knew I should be too.

"Come on guys, don't worry. It's Dan and Alice we're talking about, not random people on the streets. They're more than capable of caring for themselves," Julie pointed out cheerily.

"Right," Shun and I said in unison.

"Hey look, there's his car," I smiled at the window. I quickly ran to the kitchen to take off my apron. Then I hurried outside to help them. I opened the door and froze. The groceries were on the ground but that wasn't what shocked me. My boyfriend was kissing my best friend…

"Dan!" I cried shocked. He took his lips off Alice. They were both eyeing each other surprised then they looked at me.

"Runo, it's not what it seems," Alice started to explain but I didn't let her. How much more explaining did I need?

"What happened?" Shun questioned as he came out with Julie.

"How could you?" I yelled at Dan.

"Runo, let us explain," Dan begged desperately.

"Did you invite me to dinner tonight to break up with me? Couldn't you have waited until after Christmas?" I cried.

"You don't understand, nothing is going on between us Runo. He just…" I cut Alice off.

"He just what? He just couldn't resist?" I screamed. Dan walked towards me and held me by the wrist.

"Would you listen?" he shouted. I didn't notice my tears until Dan wiped them away. I slapped him hand away from my face.

"Don't touch me…" I warned, "All I wanted was an argument-free Christmas…"

"Runo!" he called. I had pulled my hand away from him and started to run. How could Dan and Alice do this to me? I started to cry even more. I knew Dan was running after me. I could hear him calling my name. I wanted him to stop. I wanted him to leave me alone. I ran across the street and just when I got to the other side, I heard a loud thump and then the screeching of a car. I stopped running when I heard the desperate cries.

"Dan!"

"Dan!"

"Someone call the ambulance!" I heard someone yell. I turned around and saw blood all around him… he was on the ground with the brawlers and others surrounding him. I rushed towards him and dropped next to him.

"Dan! Wake up!" I begged as I started to shake him. My eyes were blurry… the sound of an ambulance rang in my ears…

_(flashback over)_

_The Present…_

I started to cry at the memory of it. I was stupid… after Alice explained everything to me, I realized that this was all my fault even though she kept trying to talk me out of it. Why didn't I listen to him? I could hear the beeping sound from the machine. It was consistent which was good.

"Dan… please wake up," I sobbed. Then I heard the beeping sound quicken. I looked to the machine and started to panic.

"Get the doctor," Alice read my mind as Shun rushed out of the door and went to find someone. Dan's hand started to move in mine. The doctor came inside.

"You need to all leave," he commanded. Alice helped me out of the chair. We all hurried outside so the doctor could do his job. I watched them close the curtain. I laid my hand on the window and waited. I would kill myself if Dan was dead… it was my fault. Alice approached me. We both embraced each other and cried.

"I'm so sorry Runo," she apologized.

"Don't be, it's not your fault…" I managed to say. I heard the clock struck midnight. It was finally Christmas… we all stood their quietly. Then the door opened and the doctor came out with a smile on his face.

"Is he alright?" I asked even though his expression told us. He nodded and stepped to the side so I could go in. I looked to Alice for support and she encouraged me to go in. I took a step inside and my eyes were met with a pair of brown ones. I started to cry again but this time it was because I was relieved. Dan was sitting up with his back against the wall. I sat down on the bed next to him. This time, he took my hands in his.

"Dan…" I started but he shushed me. He leaned in slowly and I did the same. A pair of soft lips met mine. It felt like fireworks. I hadn't felt this relaxed in hours. I broke the kiss to meet his eyes again.

"Merry Christmas," we smiled in unison. He wrapped his arms around me and I realized that even though it wasn't an argument-free Christmas, it was definitely one of our best ones.

* * *

><p><strong>Me:<strong> So how was it? Sorry if the ending was sort of rushed, I didn't have much time to write this.

**Dan:** I got hit by a car?

**Runo:** I was sad about it?

**Dan and Runo:** Really?

**Me:** Haha… yeah =) Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it! Please review and comment. Thanks! HAPPY HOLIDAYS! =)


	2. ShunxAlice

**Me: **Hi again! Thanks to those who reviewed last time! =) I'm in a hurry so I'll just start the story right now! =)

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN BAKUGAN!**

* * *

><p><strong>Alice's P.O.V.<strong>

"Alice… do you have to leave tomorrow? Can't you wait till Christmas is over?" Runo begged. The Misaki Café was full of cheery people. Everyone was talking about their plans for Christmas. It was Christmas Eve tonight and we were going to have to work later. Runo and I were currently washing the dishes but my mind was somewhere else.

"Runo, if I leave after Christmas, Shun will be heartbroken," I sighed sadly.

"And if you leave tomorrow, he still will be," Runo pointed out. I took a dish and started to dry it. I knew Runo was right… but how was I supposed to tell him? I didn't want him to worry about me… he had already done so much for me. Runo was waiting for me to say something but when I didn't, she continued, "How long are you leaving for?"

"I don't know…" I admitted.

"You don't know what?" the voice made me jump and I dropped the dish. A loud crash was heard and everyone turned to the kitchen. I bent down and started to pick up the pieces.

"It's nothing…" I smiled at my boyfriend as he helped me pick up the broken pieces.

"Careful, you're going to get hurt…" he warned but it was too late. My finger started to bleed. Shun gently took my hand as he examined the cut. I glanced at Runo as she started to leave. She mouthed the words _tell_ _him_ before she left to probably find Dan. I turned back to Shun as he got up and pulled me along with him. He rinsed my finger under cold water. I was going to miss everyone… especially him. Shun was amazing… on the inside and outside. He was kind hearted and gentle though he would never admit it. He had habit of not talking a lot when we were around the brawlers but when it was just the two of us… it was different. We would sit together on his roof and he would tell me what was on his mine. I would miss him honey-brown eyes… especially when it was under the moonlight…

"Alice… Alice…" he shook me worriedly.

"Oh… thanks," I smiled as I saw the bandage wrapped around my finger.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I nodded as he entwined his fingers with mine. He knew I wasn't… and before he could ask about it, Dan called us over. Runo and Dan were sitting together while Julie and Marucho sat on the other side.

"Billy's coming tomorrow!" Julie exclaimed excitedly. They had been in a long distance relationship for a few years now. I understood why she was so excited. Shun leaned against one of the booths and I joined him. He wrapped his arm around my waist.

"So we're all going to my place tomorrow right?" Dan asked.

"I thought we were going to mine Dan," Marucho stated confused.

"Right… my bad," he scratched his head sheepishly right when Runo elbowed him. Dan glared at her but didn't say anything. It was almost Christmas and he didn't want to make her angry the day before… well he was trying…

"Let's just ignore him. So we are going to Marucho's mansion right?" Runo glanced at me as she asked everyone. I bit my lip and then turned to look at Shun. He had a rare smile on his face. I placed my head on his chest and continued to listen to the conversation.

"Definitely!" Julie jumped up happily, "But before that, we've got to go shopping!"

Dan groaned which earned another elbow from Runo.

"What?" Dan asked defensively, "Do you really want to go shopping?"

"Well… it's better than staying at your house," Runo joked. But it was true. Dan's house was always messy… we couldn't find the couch last time…

"Hey! My house isn't that bad!" he defended. Runo shook her head and then pecked him on the cheek.

"Whatever you say," she sighed without noticing Dan blushing. I could hear Shun laugh under his breath. Dan shot him a glare. Runo really didn't want to start an argument. She knew I was leaving tomorrow and she wanted to make today special. I hadn't told her why I was leaving though. I hadn't told anyone. If I had, they would have made me stay…

"Alice..." Shun whispered. I snapped out of my thoughts. Everyone was looking at me worriedly. I could feel Shun's tensed hand around my shoulder.

"Sorry, I was just thinking about the food I wanted to bring tomorrow…" I explained unconvincingly.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

I was worried about Alice. She had been acting strange lately… and every time I questioned her about it, she would pretend not to hear. I didn't want to push her in any way. Her chocolate brown eyes were full of sadness as she looked at the ground.

"How about we go to the mall and let Shun take you home?" Runo suggested. I squeezed Alice's shoulder lightly.

"If it's okay with you," she looked at me. I nodded.

"Alright, we'll see you guys later," Julie said worriedly. We exchanged our byes and then we left. We started to walk but then Alice stopped me. She cuddled into my chest and I wrapped my arms around her.

"Alice… are you alright?" I asked. She was probably cold or she wasn't feeling well.

"Shun, I'm scared of losing you…" I could feel her breathing quicken as she started to cry. I was surprised.

"You're not going to lose me," I said shocked, "What made you think that?"

"I don't know…" she sighed and then gave me a smile, "It's just a silly thought."

"I'll stay with you forever," I wiped the tears away from her cheek. I held on to her hand again as we continued to walk. Why would she ask such a question? Did I do something wrong? I glanced at her repeatedly as we walked to her house. She was looking around and admiring the falling snow. There were Christmas lights everywhere. You could hear children laughing and bells ringing. I hadn't realized we made it to her apartment until we stepped into the lobby. She had moved into an apartment after her grandfather had died. I would come visit her every day, just to keep her company.

"So I'll come pick you up tomorrow?" I offered.

"Sure," she gave me a fake smile but I didn't question it. She wrapped her arms around my neck and gave me a hug. I wrapped my arms around her waist and hugged her back.

"I love you, don't forget that," she smiled and then pecked me on the cheek.

"Love you too…" I whispered as she broke the hug and went to the elevator. I stayed there until I saw the elevator close. Alice… what was going on? I would never leave her… she's the most wonderful person I have ever met… Alice, please just tell me what's wrong tomorrow… that's all I want for Christmas…

_The Next Day…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

I taped the envelope to my door. Shun didn't have the key to my apartment room so I had to leave the note on the door. He had called me last night and told me he was coming at noon. My plane was going to leave at 12:15pm. I hoped he wouldn't come after me… I stepped into the elevator and pulled my luggage with me. I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. It was Runo.

"Hi Runo," I greeted.

"Alice, I'm not going to let you leave without telling me why or when you're going to come back," she stated stubbornly.

"Runo, I'm sorry but I can't tell you… bye…" I hung up just when the elevator opened. I gasped as I saw Runo standing at the door. I should have known she wouldn't let me leave… "Runo please, it's for the best."

"No it's not! No one knows you're leaving except me and you won't even tell me why?" she was crying. We were best friends… almost like sisters. She took me by the shoulders and tried to shake some sense into me.

"I'm really sorry Runo. I'll make it up to you one day," I was crying. Seeing her cry like that made me feel guilty… I gently pulled her hands off my shoulders and ran pass her. The taxi was waiting for me. I quickly opened the door and went inside with my luggage.

"Alice, please. Whatever the reason, I know we can figure it out," she cried as she pulled on to the door. The taxi driver was complaining. I knew Runo wouldn't let go unless I told her.

"I'm sick…" I whispered. Runo stopped pulling and I took the chance to close the door. I didn't look back as the driver started to drive. I could hear her shouting my name even with the window closed. I was sick… I needed to have surgery or I'm going to die… but there was no way I was going to get enough money and who was going to donate part of their liver? I knew Shun would… but he had already given me blood when we had that car accident and the other time he had donated a kidney. He said that he was responsible for that car accident but what about the kidney? He had risked so much for me… part of my body was his. I hadn't noticed the tears cascading down my cheeks until the driver told me I was there. I thanked him and gave him the money. I wiped the tears from my eyes and took a deep breath before I left the taxi. The airport was full of people. I decided to check-in first even though I was early. I noticed happy couples talking about their vacation and kids running around with new toys in their hands.

"Hi Miss. Passport please," the woman smiled politely. I nodded and handed her my passport.

**Shun's P.O.V.**

Runo had called me. I could barely hear what she was saying because she was crying so hard. Dan had to take over. He told me that Alice was planning to leave and that she was at the airport. Why would she do that? Was that why she had been acting so strange? How could I have not noticed the hints? I looked at my watch. I wasn't going to make it on time. There was a huge traffic jam in front of me. Frustrated, I paid the driver and got out of the car. I was probably going to get there faster by running. It was Christmas and nothing was going as planned. Slush spattered everywhere as I ran through the snow covered streets. There was cheery music and happy people everywhere but the only person I could see was Alice… her orange locks of hair that fell around her delicate face… and her beautiful voice… before I knew it, I was at the airport. I quickly ran to the huge board that had all the flight places and times.

"Russia… Russia… Russia," I repeated to myself as I scanned through the list. I finally found it. Gate 5! (I just made that up… xD. Just incase you guys didn't know.) I immediately saw my angel. She was in front of the gate and was about to go in. I grabbed on to her arm and spun her around.

"Shun!" she said surprised. She tried to get away from me but I was stronger. I moved my hand from her arm to her wrists and pulled her close to me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You won't understand. Just let me go," she cried. I didn't care that she was struggling. I embraced her. She was begging me to let her go but her voice soon grew into whispers. She stopped struggling and just cried in my chest. I ran my fingers through her hair.

"Why?" I questioned again.

"Shun, if you want what's best for me… if you know what's best for you… you've got to let me leave," she whispered, "I'm only a burden."

"What are you talking about?" I was more confused than I've ever been but I was happy that she was finally telling me.

"I'm sick…" she sighed.

"That's all? We'll just get you some medicine," I knew it was worse than a cold but I really needed some hope. Alice had suffered a car accident because of me and other things too. She had done many surgeries but she was strong… she always had hope.

"Shun, it's not that simple. My liver isn't functioning properly… my grandfather had the same problem before and it must run in our family," she smiled through her tears but I didn't laugh.

"Alice, I'm taking you to the hospital right now," I stated, "You can die if you don't have surgery now!"

"I know Shun… but…" she didn't get to finish her sentence. Her whole body went limp and she fell into my arms. I remembered calling her name over and over again until someone had come to help.

_At the hospital…_

**Alice's P.O.V.**

The first thing I felt was my side… it hurt. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times. I recognized the room… I was at the hospital.

"Alice! You're awake!" Runo said relieved. She was sitting next to the bed with Dan next to her.

"Where's Shun?" I asked worriedly.

"He's in another room recovering from the surgery," Runo said calmly. Why did Shun do it again? I wasn't worth all this trouble! I sat up and Runo held on to my arm.

"I need to see Shun," I stated.

"Not yet, the doctor said you can't get out of bed," Dan, for once was obedient. I was going to beg them but Shun had come into the room. He was in a wheelchair with Marucho pushing it. Julie and Billy were behind him but stayed outside. Runo, Dan and Marucho all left when Shun was beside me. He gently brushed the tears away from my cheeks.

"Why would you do it again? You're going to die one day," I whispered sadly. He shook his head.

"I won't be dead, because I'll be living in you," he smiled lightly. He held on to my hand with his free hand, "I'll always be a part of you now and you'll never have to be afraid of being alone."

"Thank you…" I smiled through my tears. He got up from his wheelchair and sat beside me. I knew his side must be hurting as well but he didn't seem to notice it.

"I've got something for you," he stated and placed something in my hand. I opened my hand curiously and gasped at tiny figurine. It was a bear with the word _I love you_ on its stomach.

"Shun… I love it!" I hugged him. Then I felt a pair of soft lips on mine. He wrapped his arms around my waist and then broke the kiss.

"Merry Christmas Alice," he sighed happily.

"Merry Christmas," I rested my head on his chest and just enjoyed the beat of his heart… the warmth of his body and everything he's given to me…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: <strong>So how was it? =). It's Christmas in Canada so I wish those of you who celebrate Christmas a Merry Christmas and those of you who don't, Happy Holidays! =) (Sorry I'm in a hurry so I didn't write that much). Thanks for reading! =)


End file.
